I Bought These Skittles on Ebay
by MuffinPirate
Summary: Demyx makes a very good doctor or sorts. He cures anybody by making them happy again. He also is sick of Zexion and his skittles. So what happens when Dem is asked to cure poor Zexy of his not-talk-eritis? Much swearing! OOCness
1. Prologue

I Bought These Skittles on Ebay

-x-X-x-Prologue-x-X-x-

He was doing it again.

That little purple-headed _nerd_ was eating skittles, _again._

That's all he ever does, is sit around eating skittles, being so… so smart!

_Every _day, too.

Ever since he moved here in Pre-K, and up till now in second grade, he'd have a stupid bag of skittles with him!

Everyone hated him because he was so smart; This year he was doing maths with the fourth grade, and English with the fifth!

Plus, he's 2 years younger than everyone!!

He's only 6 when everyone else here is 8!

He should be in kinder-garden like every _normal_ 6-year old.

But the things I hate the most about him is the fact that he's REALLY REALLY quiet.

He like, never ever talks!

EVER!!

Also, that's all anybody ever sees him eat, is skittles, even at home, I've heard!

But he's a stick!!

He's even thinner than Axel, and he's really _really_ thin.

Oh yea, I don't know how I forgot, but it seems like he only does 4 things.

Read, be smart, make origami, and sit around eating that _candy_.

Everything he does just makes me so…mad!

Really really mad!!

I used to like skittles up until a few days after he moved to our school.

I tried to be his friend, since I thought we had things in common, but after our first conversation, I just ignored him.

It went something like this:

-x-X-x-Flashback-x-X-x-

"_Hey there, I'm Demyx!" I walked up to the new kid, who had a bag of skittles._

_He looked up at me( he was just sitting there, on the ground like a dummy)with those stupid purple eyes of his._

_He didn't say anything, and looked back down to the ground._

_He put his bag of skittles to his eye as if to see the rainbow of colors; I love doing that!_

_He put his arm down and just stared at the ground again._

_How I _hate _to be ignored._

_I was about to walk away when he held up the bag of skittles in my direction._

"_Want some?" He asked, his voice really quiet._

_Still unhappy about being ignored at first, I said, "No way! I don't share things with people who's hair and eyes are a _girl's _color! I might get yer germs and turn purple like _you!!_" And ran off. _

_Everyone had overheard this, and began to laugh and point at him, shouting 'Girly boy, girly boy!' over and over again at him._

-x-X-x-Present day-x-X-x-

I snorted from the memory and looked over at said skittle-freak.

We were in the middle of our history section, and he was raising his hand to answer the question Ms. Schanacker had asked.

Go figure, he _always_ knew the answer.

"So does anybody know who the third president was?" The teacher asked.

"…Theodore Roosevelt…" He said in that whisper voice of his.

"Very good, Zexion! That was such a complicated question, and for answering it spot on correctly you get a treat!" She grinned, and he nodded, a tiny smile on his face.

I hate him so much!!

It was break time now, and everyone was playing with their friends in the playtime area.

Except for Zexion, of course.

He was in the corner, reading, as usual.

He didn't have any friends, naturally.

And he was eating the treat that Ms.Shanacker had given him; a bag of skittles.

Everyone was so used to seeing him with them; she must have bought a stash of them _just for him._

So I went over to him, and begin to do what I do best to people I hate!

Well... I don't hate many people.

Just _him!_

"Hey, _buttface!_" I said to him.

He didn't look up, but I know he knew we were talking to him.

Axel, Roxas, Riku and Sora had joined me to torment him.

"Why are you always eating skittles, huh? And why're you the teacher's pet?!" I yelled.

Axel and Sora grabbed him and made him stand up, his book dropping to the ground, his page lost.

Riku laughed, and pushed him back to the ground.

Everyone, except Roxas, who looked horrified at what we were doing, was laughing.

I grabbed his bag of skittles and dumped them over his head, and then we all left.

Roxas stayed behind to check on him.

"Are you ok? Where did you get that bruise?" He asked him, referring to the big bruise on his right arm.

He just shook his head and picked up his book with a sigh.

-x-X-x-Rox POV-x-X-x-

I stood by watching my so called friends picking on poor Zexion.

'What did he ever do to you?' I thought.

When they left, I went and checked on him.

He seemed to have another huge bruise on him, but one that couldn't have possibly come from Dem.

I felt even worse for just standing by and watching all this happen when I saw that he was silently crying.

I then decided to comfort him by hugging him, which I did.

Afterwards I ran to the teacher and told on Demyx, Axel, Sora and Riku.

She got real mad.

Things like this went on for a long while, up until fourth grade which was when he moved again.

I think it had something to do with his parents being real mean to him, and him being taken away, but I don't really know.

-x-X-x-

Completely different story from what I really have planned xD

Um this just came to me like, today, so I decided to write it out now.


	2. So hey, Dem

-x-X-x-

"See, Elmyra, there's no reason for you to be so sad! You have a _great_ life ahead of you, no need to worry. If your friends are that mean to you just get some new ones!" Demyx advised to his latest patient.

He had long forgotten about Zexion Ishida, who had moved away 7 years prior.

She was a semi-depressed girl whose friends were real mean to.

"Hey, Dem, what's up?" Axel asked as he came up.

"Nothing much, just, you know, helping people out again!" Demyx replied, continuing to eat his lunch.

"So I said, 'No way, girlfriend!' and left, just like that!" Just like that?!" _Just_ like that." Marluxia and Larxene had arrived, as had Namine who was not in the conversation.

"Hey, guys!" Demyx greeted, just as Sora, Riku and Xigbar arrived.

"Dudes, check this out!" Xigbar declared, and he blew a spitball directly into someone's mouth.

"Great aim, eh?" He asked.

Everyone was cracking up at the person chocking on the spitball.

After several more spitballs, Xaldin arrived.

"Hey." He merely said, sitting down with his food.

Everyone then began to converse with one another.

Axel had been in the process of flirting with Roxas, when his phone went off.

"Ugh, what do you want? Oh, hey ma…." He answered, his expression changing from grumpy to shocked.

"Uh, yea he still does that stuff for people…Yea, why? Oh…Oh, him? Doesn't surprise me much. Yea, I'll ask him. Kay, bye." He hung up.

"Hey, Dem. Got a new patient for you, if you're interested." He told him.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Demyx asked him back, totally interested.

"My step-cousin. I never really met him, all I know is that he's pretty emo. So apparently a few years back he just stopped talking all together. My aunt and uncle are desperate to get him to talk again, and they think it's just the effect of his real parents." Axel explained.

At this point, everyone at the table was interested in the conversation.

"His real parents? What happened, did they die or what?" Xigbar asked.

"No, from what my dad has told me, they neglected and abused him to no end, but were smart enough to not make it show as much physically. I guess he's traumatized." Axel continued.

Everyone stared at him.

"Poor boy…" Namine said to break the silence.

"So, Dems, you interested in the nutcase?" Larxene asked in place of Axel.

"Yea, why not, he sounds cool!" Demyx answered, grinning.

"Oh, and by the way, he's going to have to live with you for a while, because they live in Idaho. Is that ok?" Axel added after a minute.

"Oh yea, that'd be so much easier to get the job done faster!" Demyx grinned again.

"Cool, he'll be coming to this school too for the time being, his parents are that desperate." Axel continued, as he started to call his mom back.

"So he'll be here in like, a week I guess." Axel said after he got off the phone.

"His parents are asking for you to keep him until he's cured." He continued.

"Awesome. So then, I'd better get prepared!" Demyx saluted, right as the bell rang for next period.

-x-X-x-

Hate this chapter. Better one tomorrow, it gets straight to the point! Well, I'll edit this one tomorow mebe. Make it more...detailed.


	3. Break the ice

-x-X-x-

That night, Demyx had trouble sleeping.

He was too excited about meeting his new 'patient', of course!

So, a week passed, and so came the day that his new 'patient' was to arrive.

The day had started out sunny, but well into Demyx's 2nd period, it started pouring.

"So hey, Dem, you do know we're coming home with you to meet this guy," Larxene informed.

"Oh, well I didn't know, but I do now! Wait… I don' know if he'll be comfortable with a whole bunch of people around him like that, if what Axel said about him is true. You know, about him being traumatized and stuff." He all told them, looking a bit glum.

"Well, too bad for him then. We're comin!" Riku demanded.

"Well… Can't it wait a couple days? Please? How about tomorrow?" Demyx tried to bargain.

"Oh fine…" Scowled Marluxia.

"I think that waiting a day or too would be an excellent idea…" Namine said in her uber quiet voice.

"Nam, have you ever commit a sin?" Axel asked her, right as the bell rang.

-x-X-x-

After school

-x-X-x-

-x-X-x-

Dem POV

-x-X-x-

Finally! He should be here today! Oh no, it's pouring, I hope he's not here yet so he wouldn't of had to wait in the pouring rain for me!!

I drove home as fast as I could, and when I got there I immediately hopped out of my car and looked towards my front door.

Well, he had already arrived.

He was on my front lawn, lying on his bag of things.

His hood from his black hoodie was covering his head, and I learned later that he had dozed off a while back.

Turns out that he was dropped off right after I reached school, meaning he had to wait in the rain _all day!!_

I heard a noise, and it was him sneezing.

Great, now he's sick.

I rushed up to where he was, and gently nudged him awake.

"Hey there, I'm guessing you're Zexion?" I asked him gently.

He only stared at me for a few minutes, before standing up and crossing his arms.

"Oh, I guess we should get inside, huh?" I asked him, chuckling lightly.

I led him inside, and as soon as he step foot in the house, he dropped his luggage on the ground and hastily walked down the hall, slamming all the doors open to see what was in them.

He found what he was looking for; the bathroom.

As soon as he did, he rushed in and began to barf.

Oh jeez… I ran after him, and comforted him by rubbing his back.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, as he had begun to barf once more.

Finally after like, 10 minutes of throwing up, he was able to stand back up again.

His hood still up, he grabbed two envelopes out of his hoodie pocket.

Both were addressed to me, but both were also in different handwriting.

I opened the first one, and began to read:

_Demyx,_

_Please take good care of Zexion. We may only be his friends, but that doesn't mean we won't worry. He is very fragile and has had a rough life. We text to keep in touch, since calling would be rather hard in this situation. If Vexen and I hear that you have been giving him a hard time, you will most definitely be hearing from us in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Lexaeus and Vexen_

Awww, so our little emo actually has friends to care for him!

I was stupid enough to say that out loud.

I swear, that glare could freeze hell over.

Well, up until its owner had to start having a coughing fit.

I sighed, and began reading the other letter:

_Dear Demyx,_

_Both my husband and I are very very thankful for you trying to help our step-son._

_We have been trying for years, so we had just given up until my sister mentioned you, a friend of my nephew's. Thank you, _very_ much! I think it'd be best if I told you that our little Zexion is sick. We would've delayed his arrival until he was better, but there was only one flight to Washington…We are both sorry for putting you in this dilemma, and thank you ever so much again,_

_Mr. and Mrs. Ishida._

"You were already sick to begin with?! Then you sat out in the rain all day?! What the hell is wrong with you, you should've called me or something…oh wait, calling, very stupid thing to suggest. But still, you could've broken into my house!!" I yelled at him.

He winced, and I immediately felt horrible.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you! Yes, even if I've only known you for 15 minutes…" I told him, hugging him.

His reaction to the hug showed that he probably was not used to getting them, even if he was emo.

It was then that I realized that his hood was still on.

I quickly lowered it, and gasped at what I saw.

He was the most beautiful thing on the planet, I swear!

His hair was slate, with a tint of purple/blue, and his eyes were indigo.

He was real pale, but not in the bad way, and he was real thin, but in the bad way.

"You're too thin! You need to eat something, then you're going to bed!" I told him, dragging him out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe you're doubly sick now, too." I sighed, leading him to sit down at the kitchen counter.

I made him some macaroni and cheese, and he seemed to like it, I guess.

He only ate, like a fourth of it though.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, frowning.

He shrugged and looked at the ground, something he's been doing a lot.

I sat next to him, and said, "So I guess we should break the ice then, huh?" I asked.

He stared at me for a second, then got up and went to the freezer.

When he came back, he slammed an ice cube on the counter, it shattering everywhere.

He then rested his face in one hand; the elbow attached to it on the counter, and raised his eyebrows at me.

"You smartass." I told him, standing up.

I then did something he most certainly did not expect.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the guest room, where I put him on the bed and tucked him in.

"Get some rest, sicko." I told him as he sneezed.

-x-X-x-

Later

-x-X-x-

I was finally going off for bed.

When I had settled into a comfortable position and turned the lamp off, I heard a few interesting noises from Zexion's room, which was right next door to mine.

I heard his two feet touch the ground, and walk somewhere; his bag probably, I heard a zipper.

Then there was a rustling noise, like a candy bag or something.

The springs in his bed creaked as he sat back down on it, and afterwards I'd hear a tiny little crunch every now and then.

"Zex, what the hell are you doing? Go to bed!!" I yelled, banging on the wall.

The noise had stopped…For a few minutes.

I heard something hit the wall, a small _tap_.

It repeated for what seemed like forever!

After a while, they got weaker, and finally they stopped all together.

The final noise of the night was a whole bunch of whatever he was eating hitting the ground suddenly.

-x-X-x-

Next morning

-x-X-x-

So, after I woke up and ate breakfast, I went to check on Zex.

Silently, I snuck into his room.

He had been eating and chucking _skittles_ at the wall last night, that's what it was.

He must've gotten annoyed at being interrupted from his snack; there were now rainbow colored dots all over the wall where he threw them, and the candies lay on the ground.

He was on his stomach, one arm dangling off the bed; that cause the bag of skittles to tip and all the fruities fall onto the floor; the bag was still clutched in his hand.

'Gods, why is he so _familiar!_' I thought, leaving the room. 'And cute! Adorable, hot, cute and sexy!'


	4. NOSOUPFORYOU

New chapter, new chapterrrr meh im all..MEH right nao hur hur hur rrrr xD lawlllness. ILU guys. Alice moved. Did yoo know that? She moved, yea, you don't know her. REVIEW, BITCHES. xD lawl ill ask nicer. Please, review, bitches. Thank you, ILU

-xXx-

After I left the room, I realized that he had been eating _candy_ while a ridiculous amount of sick.

So, I snuck back into his room, and began going through his stuff to weed out all of his sweets until he's better!

Never would've thought he had a sweet tooth, looking at the guy.

I found a huge stash of candy; But not just any candy, oh no.

It was a _huge_ stash of _skittles_.

Sighing, I grabbed all of them, when I noticed a photo album in his bag as well.

Thoroughly interested, I dropped the hoard of fruities and quickly started to browse through it.

All of the pictures were of either him or his family, or friends.

I was now very afraid and taking his friends' threat very seriously.

The blonde one, who was labeled as Vexen on the back, was working with poisonous chemicals.

Lexaeus was about 6 feet tall in the _5__th__ grade_.

I hastily took the photo out of the page and hid it in my pocket, to show the others later.

I continued browsing, finding many pictures of him; the further I went the younger he was getting.

Also, I noticed that the younger he was, the more bruised, battered, scared and tortured he looked.

Too horrified to continue, I slammed the book shut and set it down, I myself getting up with all his skittles in my arms, getting ready to leave.

The next thing I knew, something hit me in the back of the head.

Turning, I found a very pouty (And molestable) Zexion glaring at me.

It failed to scare me off though, since he was uber-doubley-sick and it made him look like a frustrated kitten.

"You're not supposed to be having candy when you're sick!! Especially when you're uber-ultra-doubley-sick like you are!" I snapped at him, and then ran out of the room.

I did hear him get up and begin running, but it wasn't after me unfortunately; it was to the bathroom once again, to puke.

Dropping the skittles, I went to comfort him, but the doorbell rang.

Torn between comforting my guest and answering the door, I chose the door.

Hell, Zex was chucking skittles at my _head_ and _wall_.

He'll live if I'm not there for once.

I opened the door, only to find _everyone._

And by everyone, I mean all of my friends; Axel, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Namine, Yuffie, Vincent, Cloud, and Leon. Oh and Tifa.

Were they this excited to meet him?

I mean, seriously, Cloud, Leon, and VINCENT, showed up.

"So, where is he?" Axel asked, as I showed them all in.

The reply came as Zexion's barfing became more audible.

"He's sick?" Mr. Valentine asked.

Holy hell.

He SAID something, he actually SAID something.

"Oh, someone go take care of the boy! I'll get everyone drinks!" Tifa snapped, and she and Namine went into the kitchen.

I began walking to the bathroom, Yuffie, Vincent and Marluxia followed, as they decided to help comfort poor Zex.

When we got there, he was just finishing up, and flushing the toilet.

When he turned, he was shocked to see strangers there.

Well, except Vincent.

He and Vin stared at each other for a while, before nodding and shaking hands.

"Long time no see," Vincent greeted.

Oh yes, Zexion was the one who said it and is only here to look totally molestable and have sex with me.

Dude I wish.

"Oh, you guys know each other? How cute!" Squealed Yuffie, who was clinging onto her boyfriend's arm. ( A/n: I am a STRONG believer in Yuffentine!)

"Yes…We went to the same school in Idaho. We were close friends there." Vincent explained, knowing about Zexion's situation, and also knowing that Yuffie would demand to know how they knew each other.

Yuffie then glomped the uber sick Zexion to the ground and hugged him to near death.

"He's so cute!!" She screamed.

"Uh, Yuf, he's like, sick. Times 2." I warned her, as Zexion, who's arms were currently unavailable to him, sneezed on Yuffie.

"Times 2? How?!" She asked.

"He was sick when he got here, then had to sit in the pouring rain all day yesterday!" I explained, helping both teenagers up.

"Demyx what the hell, you're supposed to cure him, not kill him!" Marluxia spoke up now.

"Let us go meet the others?" Suggested he, and we all went back out to the living room.

-xXx-

SOMEONe'S POV, idk. ILU guys. Zeku plushie to anyone who guesses who's it is

-xXx-

As we were walking back to the living room, I grabbed Zexion's wrist and pulled him behind everyone.

"You do realize that you are staying with the person who's helped hurt you…?" I asked him, as softly as I could.

Zexion sighed, then nodded.

"Aren't you…afraid in any way?" I asked him, and sighed again.

He shook his head, but a second or two later, he nodded.

"If he figures out it's you…If he does, and if he harms you in _any_ way, call me and I'll be here to…_discuss_ things with him. I'm sure I would be accompanied by Vexen and Lexaeus?" I explained.

He smiled a very small smile, and nodded.

"Well, we're here, I should warn you that-"I was interrupted by Yuffie, who started introducing everyone.

I noticed that Axel, Riku, Roxas and Sora had _immediately_ recognized him, and the same for Zexion with them.

I left Zexion's side and beckoned the mentioned four to the hall.

Once there, I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows at them.

"It's…it's _him!"_ Riku whispered.

"I can't believe it. It's actually _Him." _Axel joined in.

Apparently he was step-cousins with Zexion, but they had never met.

"So…D-does Dem know about Skittles yet? Does he know it's him?" Sora asked weakly.

"If he does, has Dem even finally stopped despising him at all?" Roxas topped it off.

"I don't know…" Was all I could say in return.

"Holy- what the hell Zex! ZEX GET BACK HERE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Came Demyx's voice.

Xigbar ran in our direction.

"He just split! We gotta chase him down, come one!" He said, and we all ran out the front door trying to get Zexion back.

-xXx-

Zex POV

-xXx-

I couldn't take it.

Staying with the person who's helped screw up my life is bad enough, but then all the rest of them showing up like that?

No…

Just…NO!

So, I ran.

Out of the house that is.

Barefoot, in only boxers, I ran down the still soaking wet street.

I was about to turn the corned, when I was tackled by something.

It was some brown haired guy, who I heard was called Leon.

"Where the _hell_ do you think you're goin?" He growled at me.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and decided to walk back to the house we were previously in.

"Hey, you got him, good goin, man!" Xigbar grinned, ruffling my hair up.

I tried to bite his finger, and it made him laugh.

-xXx-

Dinnerrrrr

-xXx-

-xXx-

DEM POV

-xXx-

Everyone ended up staying for dinner tonight, after Zexion's little escape attempt.

In the middle of dinner, he got up, and everyone tensed.

But he was only going to the bathroom to puke or something, so no one worried.

After an hour, Tifa stood up and went to get him.

30 seconds later, she came back.

Seeing her without Zexion made me dread on what she had to say.

"He's gone again!"

…Shit.

-xXx-

hey this is somewhat of a draft will fix LATOR. Later. ILU GUYS.

REVIEW. Dl

who guessed whos POV it was??


	5. I'm Buying These Skittles on Ebay

New chapter! Where was I? OMG the POV was Vincent's. Here, everyone have a Zeku plushie anyway toss

I spotted like so many typos in the last chapter in one glance… well not including the ones on purpose since I was freakin out.

Oh, and sorry for the delay. First, this morning I finally pried my Sims2 disc out of my dead computer so I had a blast with playing that for a while…then my dad went and got me a PSX memory card so I could actually save my FF7 game, and I've been playing _that_ since 2 o'clock today…it's now midnight xDD

It is now like, 2 days later xl

It is now like…Several days later xD

-xXx-

Zex POV

-xXx-

I didn't want to run away like I did.

The food was really good, actually… that Tifa woman made it.

It's just… I don't know.

I went to go to the bathroom (All of them tensed up, eerily, those bastards), and one of the windows was open.

Now, believe me!

I would _really_ much rather stay in the house of this hell demon than go running outside while…in the words of Satan, 'uber-doubly-sick', and it raining outside.

So why the hell did I begin running and jumping through the window?

I have no idea.

It was more of a dive, anyway.

I managed to scrape my knees, and when I stood up to run, I slipped on the wet grass and fell onto my back.

I got up slowly, and looked for a place to hide, and once again my stupidity took over, because for some reason I decided to hide in a tree…That happened to be in Demyx's front yard.

What seemed like a billion hours later, they all rushed out of the house yelling my name.

'IM IN THE DAMN TREE YOU FUCKTARDS!!' I thought, as they all ran around.

Finally, a few hours later Vincent had enough common sense to look up the tree.

He must've seen my hair, considering that it was PURPLE and BLUE and SLATE and _**SHINY**_**-**tastic.

I was hoping, that had anyone noticed my hair, they'd think of it only as a lone little flower, hanging out by his little loner self in the tree…

Anyway, by the time Vincent looked up and found that I was _not_ a little emo purple/blue/slate/_**shiny**_flower and had asked, "Zexion?" I was shivering almost violently.

Well, I was pretty much soaking wet now, and already sick, so that might've been a real good reason as to why I was.

Damn you common cold!!

Others had now surrounded me and were gawking at me as if I were the elephant man or something.

"Who here is the tallest?" Came someone else's voice.

I recognized it as that Lion guy…Leon? Flea? I don't know, something like that.

There was small chattering, before the _gayest_ guy I have ever seen walked up to the tree.

I mean, seriously, he had fucking _pink_ hair.

What the hell was that all about??

So, him being the tallest supposedly, he reached out and grabbed me, and held me over his shoulder, as if I were some cat stuck in a tree that he was saving.

'I was not _stuck_ in it you freaks, I merely refuse(d) to come down in the presence of _you_' I had thought.

"D'awwws our little wet kitty-cat is getting pissy" Fruity cooed, laughing a bit as all of us continued to walk back into the house.

In my mind I was screaming expletives at him, but on my outer shell, a weird sensation was building up…

Isn't this the feeling I get when around Demyx…?

The…the one where my insides are squirming and I can't help but stare at him and think, 'sex, must have sex with this man!' repeatedly?

NO, HELL NO, why the HELL would I be in love with Fruity?

So, that weird sensation?

A sneeze.

Haha, right in Fruity's face too!

I don't know if it was from that damned cold or if it was the smell of Fruity.

It was like an _incredible_ amount of flower pollen, perfume and over girly stuff.

Whichever one it was, it didn't really matter to me anymore…It's not every day (or night) that you get to sneeze into someone's face.

"God what the hell?!" Fruity screamed, tossing me to the ground.

For some reason, I felt no pain when I landed on the wet grass(it was just _barely_ sprinkling now).

What I did feel though, was myself _laughing_.

The last time I had laughed was when I was, what, _2?_

What in the name of Wayne & Garth was this cold _doing _to me?!(1)

I don't know for sure, but I think everyone was staring at me as I practically died of laughing.

Laughing doesn't count as talking, does it?! (A/n: It doesn't does it?! If it does, then NO IT DOESN'T Dl not in this story it doesn't!)

I do believe that Vincent was thinking along the same lines as I was, for he said, "I… think his cold is getting worse…"

Demyx must've freaked, I heard a weird shuffling noise from behind me.

"W-WHAT? HOW CAN YOU TELL??" He asked, running over and kneeling beside me, where he put his hand on my forehead.

"…He's laughing." Came the answer, from everybody.

Just because there was only one person who knew me well enough to know that something was _terribly_ wrong with this picture, doesn't mean the others couldn't tell that I'm _really _not one to talk much, nonetheless _laugh._(2)

I don't know who it was, but someone had picked me up, and was carrying me into the house.

Finally getting myself in control, I began to struggle, attempting to bite whoever had picked me up.

It turned out to be Saïx, in case you're wondering.

So, I was brought inside and dumped on the couch in the living room.

"Thanks to you, you little fuck-wit, we all have to stay the night since its 2 AM." Growled Saïx.

I only stared up at him, while cuddled up on the couch.

After everyone else filed into the house, they created some kind of group circle in order to brood or something.

And they call _me_ emo.

At least everyone grumpily asked where I was and why the hell I did such a stupid stunt like that.

Naturally, I only stared.

All of us fell asleep while watching movies; Demyx was hugging me close (he thought it was his fault that I ran…and in a way, it was.) and Vincent was passed out on the couch as well.

Everyone else was either in a chair or on the floor.

I was the only one awake now… and I was craving my skittles.

I carefully freed myself from Demyx's clutches and wandered all around the house looking for my skittles.

Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found.

SO, I went into Demyx's room, logged onto his computer and ordered skittles off of Ebay.

-Also another chapter finito!!-

Yay.

WAYNE'S WORLD WAYNE'S WORLD PARTY TIME EXCELLENT!! I think that's how it goes…Anyway, Zex's fave movie xD

(2) WHOA that made no sense at all. But it did, at the same time.


	6. I've Acquired my Skittles

Three day weekend betches. Well Sunday I'll be at my sister's in buckeye. But still, I wrote this chapter in school :3 be proud of me!

**edited**

I fixed several typos in it, just to let you guys know.

-x-X-x-

As soon as I confirmed my order, I turned off the computer and wandered back out to the living room, in which everybody was silently snoring.

I noticed for the first time that Yuffie was being cuddled by Vincent, and Dem was just sleeping sitting up, his head thrown back against the back of the couch.

I was about to plop myself back down on the couch, but I had glanced over at Fruity and Saïx.

Doing that made me want to feel like an asshole to all of them.

I grabbed one of the many sharpies out of my pajama pants' pocket, (I have at least one on my person at all times!) and began to doodle little flowers on Fruity's face.

On Saïx's forehead, I wrote 'caution: May be rabid. Will not hesitate to attack!'

I moved to Vincent next.

On his forehead, I put 'I'm a sexy brooding bitch'.

I looked down at Yuffie, before adding 'And I fuck ninjas' on Vin's left cheek.

On Yuffie I put 'FUCK YES I love newts!'.

Don't ask me why, it's just…meh.

I trotted over to Cloud and Leon, who were snuggled together.

Upon Flea's forehead went 'Seme' and upon Chocobo Butt's 'Uke'.

Who next…Mansex.

What to do for him….Really aha!

I almost jumped on him when I thought of this.

'I have a blue hair fetish.' Was what it started out as.

Then I looked at my hair.

'I like to smex up blue haired wolves' is what it ended up being.

I went back over to Saïx to add something.

I put a big V between his eyes and on his X scar.

Now for Stabbity and Molesty Pirate Man.

It didn't take me long to think of one for Stabbity.

'Caution: I will stab you.' Belonged on his forehead, while 'Sexy dreads' went on his cheek.

'Man who will molest Demyx' belonged on the sweaty Pirate.

I couldn't help myself, I rushed over to Axel and quickly scribbled 'firecrotch' upon his head.

Being to tired and lazy to do the rest, I crashed back down on the couch to finally fall asleep.

I pulled Demyx down behind me, and he immediately latched on and hugged me like a teddy bear.

I then rested my head upon Vincent's legs, since they were in the way.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

-x-X-x- Vin POV -x-X-x-

When I woke up, my nose was immediately attacked by the smell of sharpies.

I tried to sit up, but I couldn't move my legs; Zexion was sleeping on them.

I sighed and looked around at everybody else.

All of their faces, except for a select few, had sharpie all over their faces.

I made sure to take note of the uncapped sharpie in Zexion's hand.

I couldn't help but chuckle when I took the time to read some of the victimized faces.

Lawl, 'firecrotch'.

I looked into the mirror on the wall, and noticed that I as well had something on my face.

'I'm a sexy brooding bitch'.

I smirked.

Nice, Zexion, nice.

I read the rest.

'And I fuck ninjas.'

Bastard.

I looked at Yuffie and read hers, making a weird face at what it said.

'FUCK YES I love newts!'

What the hell, Zeku?

I sighed and held Yuffie close to me for a minute or two.

I then stood up, somehow managing to not wake both Yuffie and Zexion up.

I grabbed the sharpie out of Zexion's hand and crouched before him, thinking of what to put on his face.

'I smell like ass skittles'

I think that's befitting.

I put the sharpie back into his hand and walked into the kitchen to get some cereal.

When I was halfway done with my Lucky Charms, I heard someone stirring behind me.

A few moments later, Saïx walked in, and I examined his face.

Doing so caused me to choke on my cereal.

"Hello, Rabid. Why so angry?" I asked him.

He wasn't really mad, I was just referring to the V between his eyes.

"What? I'm not angry." He said, rather drowsily.

I pointed towards the mirror, and he went over to it to examine his head.

"Caution…May be rabid? Will not hesitate to attack…?" he read aloud.

He looked angry now.

"What the hell did you do to me, you brooding bitch?" He asked me, having obviously spotted my markings.

"It wasn't me. It was Zexion, the silent one." I told him.

He nodded and apologized for the accusation.

He then walked over to Zexion and signed his face as well.

'Pull a stunt like this again and your hide is mine, bitch –Saïx' is what it said.

"A bit harsh, don't you think?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "Ass skittles?"

We both laughed at that.

So, slowly but surely, everyone began waking up and ended up writing protests and threats on Zexion.

The one good thing out of all of this is that Zexion looked to be getting over his cold.

He might get ink poisoning though.

We all might, for that matter, thanks to Zexion.

I sighed before I heard the most ridiculous thing.

'KILL THE ZOMBIES BY SHOOTING THEM IN THE HEAD THEY CAN'T EAT YOU IF YOU MAKE THEM DEAD, SHOOT THE ZOMBIES, SHOOT THE ZOMBIES, SHOOT THE ZOMBIES HEY! They'll limp around in blood and cover things in stains! They'll moan and groan and tried to eat your flesh and brains! But if you lead them down an alley you can snipe them pretty badly cause the best-' it was Zexion's phone.

I picked it up for him, since he somehow managed to sleep through the screaming ring tone.

Everyone awake jumped about 10 feet in the air when it went off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"…Zexion?? You're talking again?!" Came the reply; it was Vexen.

"No, Vexen. This is Vincent." I answered; We had all been friends years ago.

"Vincent?! You're there with Zexion? How is he doing…?" He was just as I remember him; a fucking psychopath.

"He is fine. His ridiculous ring tone didn't wake him up so I answered for him." I explained.

I glanced at Demyx, seeing that they were all staring at me.

I walked down the hall for some privacy.

"Has he told you that his 'doctor' is Demyx?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. He hasn't _done_ anything to him, has he?"

"No, Demyx doesn't even know it's him yet. Demyx's other friends are here too, you know. But they, after finding out that Zexion and I were close friends, told me that they felt horrible for what they did and were begging for forgiveness. Well, only after they realized what Zex had been through, that is." I told him.

I never knew I could say so much in one turn!

"Well, that's good, right? If any trouble should arise…" I will get a hold of both you and Lexaeus. I have already reassured Zexion that." I interrupted.

"That is good!" Vexen snapped.

"We will kick his ass if needed, and I will make sure he dies a slow painful death,"

I smirked at that. "Well, I must go. It is about time that I should go home now."

"What, you are not at your house?"

"No, we all came over to meet him yesterday, and he ended up running out the door. Or the window, I should say. It took us several hours to find him. But, I found him in a tree…In Demyx's front yard. So we ended up staying here for the night."

"Ah. Well, yes, I will let you go. Goodbye, Vincent." Vexen said, and I also said farewell.

Snapping the phone shut, I set it on the coffee table along with a note that said 'call Vexen'.

All of the guests then left the house and into their vehicles.

Demyx also had to go; he had to drive Roxas and Riku home.

-x-X-x- Later -x-X-x-

Dem POV

-x-X-x-

When I got back from dropping the twins off, I noticed the front door was unlocked.

The first thing that came to mind was that Zexion had up and run away again.

I immediately ran into the house, screaming "ZEXION?!" as I did so.

Turns out, he was on the couch eating skittles, watching TV.

I sighed, then turned around towards the counter.

There was an opened box on it, and when I looked at the label, I noticed that it was for Zexion.

Looking inside, I found TONS of packages of skittles.

I slowly turned around on my heel.

"Zexion, where the HELL did you get these skittles?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

He paused chewing on a skittle momentarily, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a yellow pen.

It had a red little clicker and a green clip thing on it.

It said Ebay on it in black as well.

"God damnit, you think of everything, don't you?" I asked him, while facepalming and chuckling at the same time.

-X-x-X-

Yay another chapter done now I'm gonna do my other story and maybe start my 2 other ones xD shoot me please.


	7. Spiraling Down the Crystal Staircase

By Tuesday, Zexion had gotten rid of his sicknesses.

By Wednesday, he had begun going to his new school; Demyx's school.

Every chance he got, Demyx would hug Zexion.

It was for both to comfort Zexion, and to be able to be near him.

Because, obviously, Demyx really, really, _**really**_, liked Zexion.

Zexion didn't know this.

Everyone else did.

Zexion liked Demyx back.

He really, really, _**really**_, liked Demyx.

Demyx didn't know.

Neither did anyone else.

So of course, it was of great shock to everyone when Zexion and Demyx came to school one day, both limping terribly, with hickeys littered across their throats.

X-x-X- Zex POV -X-x-X-

Now, the sex was completely accidental, I swear.

For the most part, anyway.

Demyx had looked pissed.

It wasn't very intimidating, I must say.

Anyhow, he had found my not-very-well hidden box of skittles on the counter.

He yelled at me for a bit, saying that I shouldn't be eating skittles and such when I'm sick like this.

Why should he care?

I mean seriously, the only reason I'm even here is to get me to talk again, which I really don't want.

But I don't want to leave.

Yea, there's a little problem with that.

It's got something to do, with, oh, you know… Me liking Demyx!

Anyway, 3 weeks later, I ordered some more.

Pissed he was, again.

Absolutely hated the thought of me ordering candy from people I don't know, saying that they might be poisoned or something.

He took those away, too.

Pissed _I_ was.

So a few days later, I ordered some more!

I had been home alone when they arrived, so Demyx really didn't have to know about them.

But he did find out about them, in a most interesting way, I must say.

-x-X-x- Flashback -x-X-x-

"_Hey Zex I'm home…" Demyx informed me, as he walked into the house, putting his car keys away._

_I was watching Wayne's World at the time, ("How that movie is your favorite will never, ever cease to amaze me, Zex," He had told me once.) and immediately stopped chewing on my current skittle._

_He seemed to notice my mouth, which was' more closed than it usually was', as he puts it._

"_Hey, what are you eating, bud?" He asked me._

_I shrugged and shook my head, not taking my eyes off of the movie._

"_Oh come on…Don't lie to me, please! Just hold it up and show me." He said, looking over through the kitchen._

_He was putting groceries away, if you must know._

"_Dude, tell me what you're eating!" He started to get loud at that point._

_I gave him a look that said, 'dude you're crazy, I'm not eating anything!' and shrugged._

"_Are you eating skittles again?" He asked me. "That's another bad habit we need to get rid of, being addicted to those skittles is not good!"_

_I shook my head, a little too childish for my liking._

_He sighed angrily, and stomped over to the couch._

_He sat down next to me, and put his arm around my other shoulder._

_The next thing I knew, he had tugged me into a bruising kiss, his tongue searching for any sign of the fruity candy._

_I was shocked, at first._

_Then, I responded, by kissing back._

_A few seconds later, he pulled back, and cheered._

"_I knew you were eating them! Spit them out, _right now_ young man!" He demanded._

_My look said, 'ok yea, you _really_ need to shut up now.'_

_So, I quickly spit them out, before grabbing his head and gluing our lips together once more._

_One thing became another and the next thing we both knew was that we had just had a hardcore, mind-blowing fuck._

_x-X-x- The next Day -x-X-x_

_So, Demyx and I drove to school the next day in silence._

_When we stepped out of the car, he said, "You know, Zex, that was hot. We should seriously do that again sometime." Before him and I began walking towards the campus._

_When we reached the table we usually sat at, all of our friends were staring at us._

"_Holy shit, what did you and Ass Skittles do last night?!" Axel asked._

_He had taken up calling me Ass Skittles ever since our little (Not really so little!) Sexy Brooding Bitch over there had taken it upon himself to write that on my face._

_I guess you could say I was fully comfortable around Riku, Roxas, Sora and Axel now._

_They had come up to me and begged for apology for what they had done._

_I merely shrugged, but on the inside I was a ridiculous amount of happy._

"_Well, Firecrotch, I do believe it'd be quite obvious. Especially for you. __**Especially**__ for you." Demyx told him, embracing me._

x-x-x- Present Day -x-x-x

So, there we were, once again at school, but this time it was lunch instead of breakfast.

I was closely sitting next to Demyx, who was idly chatting with everyone else.

I was reading and munching on skittles to pass the time.

"So…I guess it's high time we tell him. Don't you think so, Zexion?" Vincent asked me, as soon as Dem had left the picture momentarily.

I tilted my head a bit, not knowing what he meant.

"That you are you."

I vigorously shook my head at that, my eyes wide.

'No! We can't tell him! Everything will go to shit!' I thought.

So, no one told Demyx when he first returned.

x-x-x

The next day though, they did.

I was reading, and eating skittles, as usual.

Demyx was rambling on how great cheez-its were.

"So…Hey Dem you remember that kid, from a long time ago? The one that always ate _skittles_ and read a _book_ at lunch time? The one with purple hair and such?" Axel asked him.

I wasn't paying attention, or I would've stopped him from saying this.

"Oh god, yes." Demyx said with disgust.

"What a little shit head he was, always being smart and shit," He continued.

Everyone was either staring at him or me.

"W-well, what if we told you that you're…you know, sitting next to him?" Axel asked, not knowing what to prepare for.

I, at the moment, had been debating whether or not if I should actually say something to Demyx.

I had no clue that the current conversation was going on.

So, when I opened my mouth to say something, but was pushed off the table instead, I was thoroughly confused.

"YOU'RE HIM?!" Demyx screamed at me, looking horrified.

He glared at me, before continuing his rant.

"I can't believe I let you into my house, you purple-headed _emo nerd_." That wasn't very offensive.

"I _can't_ believe I actually thought you were hot! I figured _you_ would be emo like this. Oh, and the sex _sucked._ I only did it to get you to fucking _talk_ and say my name or something, but of course not! You're too emo and perfect to accidentally shout my name during sex!" He was standing up now, very red in the face.

"I can't believe I fucked _you_ of all people." He stormed off, leaving everyone in silence and shock.

It stung, really, it did.

Like being bitten in the ass by a shark and having salt rubbed into the wound.

Yea, ouch.

Axel, Riku, Xaldin, Xigbar, Cloud and Leon all ran after Demyx, trying to get him to come back and possibly say sorry.

Pfft, say sorry my ass.

I warned them to not, I knew it would ruin everything!

Even though everybody knew that we had sex, it was still very embarrassing.

I was now blushing immensely.

I stood up, brushed myself off, put my hood up and hastily walked away in the opposite direction that Demyx did.

-x-x-x-

Things will get better!! Don't worry! It's a Zemyx, remember?! Not a VinZex, or a VexZex or LexZex! A Zemyx!


	8. GIMMEH MAH SPAMN IPOD BETCH

I'm depressed; Really, I am. Its ZEMYX/DEXION day and not ONE of the stories I have alerted has been updated xD

Ok I don't really care if any of them are updated today or not, I just want a new chapter to read!

Nexxtt day it be.Wait no, 2 days. Ew, it's AkuDemmy day Dx

WOOOOO. Ugh I'm tirededeed. ILU guys, you know that? hug hug

X-x-X Vin POV X-x-X

A week had passed since Demyx learned the real identity of Zexion.

In that time, Zexion had begun living with me, all of us volunteering to help get his things and bring them to my domain.

All of us also thought it best that Zexion not go to school for a few days in order for him and Demyx to get the space that they desperately needed.

Every now and then one or two of our friends came to see how things were going.

Even though they act it, no one in our group was stupid.

They all noticed Zexion the few moments before Demyx pushed him down.

We all saw him open his mouth to say something…

"Zexion… Do you…Love Demyx?" I asked him one day, once our visitors left (Xigbar and Xaldin).

He stared at me for a long moment before slowly and hesitatingly nodding his head as a positive.

I nodded as well, before saying sorry for what Demyx had done, for what seemed like the millionth time.

The next second, Yuffie bounded into the house, carrying a basket of fruit.

Well, fruit made of skittles.

Like, the skittles were shaped to look like the fruit, like strawberries and watermelon and such.

Zexion visibly brightened at the sight of that.

"Hey guys!! I brought you a house-warming gift!!" She squealed, hopping over to me to give me a somewhat passionate kiss.

After doing so, we starting casually chatting, with the exception of Zexion who was just standing there in the middle of the room with his hood up.

He was dressed in a black hoodie and baby blue pajama pants that had penguins on them, if you're wondering.

Finally after a little while I turned around to face him.

"That's creepy, you know. You just, _standing_ there behind us, doing nothing but staring at the basket." I told him.

After a moment, he shuffled over to the couch to lounge about.

Yuffie and I then began to continue to our somewhat one-sided conversation.

A little while later, our emo came shuffling over and we vaguely recall him just grabbing the basket from Yuffie and disappearing into his room to be angsty or something.

x-X-x Zee POV x-X-x

After Demyx's verbal attack on me, I've seen to have grown a lot more sensitive to things.

Not that I wanted too, no way in hell did I!

I guess I was just quieter than usual.

Yes, that _is_ in fact possible for me! I don't make silly little grunts of snorts or anything like a Neanderthal. I merely only answer to yes or no questions.

So, after moving into Vincent's house and settling down quite comfortably, I stole the 'house-warming' gift Yuffie brought me.

I quietly wandered into my temporary room and collapsed on the bed, turning on the television and switching the channel to E!, only to find that my favorite show, the Soup, was on. (A/n: Ew, run on sentence.)

I snuggled, yes, _snuggled_, into my soft chocobo blanket and began to eat my skittles and happily watch Joel Mchale make fun of the Hills.

¾ of the way through the show, I heard Vincent and Yuffie walking past my door towards his room; great. I get to listen to sex.

I should probably go get the shower going soon then.

Luckily, the cold shower was unnecessary, as they were rather quiet.

I popped in Wayne's World after the Soup ended, but ended falling asleep in the beginning of it, my face in the basket of skittle fruit.

x-x-x

The next day, I was 'allowed' to go to school again.

I was in the bathroom putting eyeliner on, (Shut up! I have been told _countless_ times that I look hot in it!)while listening to Tranquilize by the Killers on my iPod.

Oh yea, I don't know how I managed to forget, but my birthday is today; The Ninth of June.

I probably wouldn't of had remembered if Vincent didn't come in, rip my ear piece out and hand me a cookie saying 'happy birthday'.

Of course he knows my birthday; We're like, bestedist friendssssss.

I gave him a look and raised my eyebrows.

"711 was out of skittles." Was all he told me.

I sighed and finished getting ready to go to school, a place that I wanted to both avoid and go to at the same time.

"Come on, we can't be late, or Mr. Bugenhagen will skin us alive," He told me, and I snorted.

Vincent sighed in response. "You've been going to this school for at least 3 weeks and are just now learning our home room teacher's name?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"I liked it better when you came up with some smart-ass comeback to say," He grumbled, and I stuck my tongue out at him (manly!).

"Come on…" He said, pulling me out of the house and into Yuffie's pink mini cooper (not so manly!).

I gave Vincent a look that said 'Why must we take _this?_' and he only shrugged.

"This car is perfect for us Zexy! We're both real tiny and we fit in it perfectly!" Yuffie squealed, coming halfway to the back to hug me.

Afterwards I glared at her and growled, but not before Vincent and I freaked, Vincent lunging and barely making it to the wheel in time.

After Yuffie got the steering wheel back, I heard Vincent say something like "Barbie and Ken in the Italian Job…" which made me scoff.

Once at school, we followed routine and immediately veered towards our lunch table, for breakfast.

On my iPod, Tranquilize by the Killers came on and I silently hummed to it.

Out of nowhere the vice principal came up and jacked my iPod from me.

I looked up and gave him an irritated look.

"You can have it back once your parents come to pick it up,"(1) He told me, and I continued to stare at him.

He sighed and began to walk off with _my _iPod.

Me being not very happy about this, _at all_, I stood up and began to walk after him, right beside him, staring at him the whole time.

I followed him around the whole school, and several people turned to see the 'emo-kid' staring down the vice-principal.

How the hell would they find something like this interesting??

Finally, the first bell rang but I didn't go to class, of course not.

Nope; I followed him still, straight to his office.

The bastard seemed to be ignoring me the whole time.

When he sat down in his chair, I sat on top of his desk, smack dab in the middle, criss-cross applesauce.

x-x-x Elsewhere x-x-x

"Mr. Bugenhagen, I do not believe Zexion will be joining us for a while; He is retrieving his iPod back from the VP." Vincent said, before sitting in his seat.

x-x-x

I grabbed a bag of skittles from my backpack and began to munch on them, staring at the VP the whole time, my eyebrows raised.

He did his work on a clipboard instead of the desk, that smartass.

He got up to go to the restroom once too, and I waited for him outside the bathroom.

Finally, lunch came around.

Vincent walked in, and smirked at the sight.

Well, I didn't see, rather, I just felt it.

He came up behind me and picked me up from the desk, throwing me over his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I must borrow this," He told the VP.

Once he turned to leave, I was facing that crook again.

I narrowed my eyes at him and did that 'I have my eyes on you' thing with my two fingers.

Vincent carried me back to our group's lunch table.

"What the hell Vin?" I heard Axel ask.

"The Vice Principal took his iPod and Zee has been torturing the guy all morning." Said brooding bitch explained.

Everyone laughed at this as I was set down, and I took my seat.

Everyone then gathered around me, making me become rather wary and paranoid.

They then sang a quick chorus of 'Happy Birthday' to me, before I felt something cover my head.

Something squishy, gooey, and soft…

They shoved and entire _cake_ onto my head.

It had skittles in it, mind you.

I mindlessly tried to find a skittle on the outer layer of the cake that had eaten my head, and once I did find one, I shoved my whole hand into the cake near my mouth so I could happily chew on the candy.

After I ate it, I let my arm hang where it was.

It was also then that I realized that I couldn't breathe.

I frantically tried to get all the cake off of my head, but it was really hard for some reason.

"Jesus, guys! Just because _I _hate him doesn't mean you have to go and kill him for me!!" Snarled a painfully familiar voice; Demyx.

I felt another pair of hands getting the cake off of my face, and I was finally able to breathe again.

I gave Demyx an innocent look, but he only glared at me.

He pulled something from his backpack, and shoved it into my chest; It was a whole bunch of happy birthday cards from family and Vex and Lex, all rubber banded together in one big bundle.

Demyx then stomped off, not sparing anyone else a glance.

I mentally sighed, and put the letters away into my backpack.

I ate a few more handfuls of cake before the bell rang, and I headed towards the vice principal's office once more.

--

This chapter is long! :D yayness!

(1)- that's how it goes at my school. You get your phone or ipod or something taken away, your parents have to come get it for you Dx

It's a good thing I don't own either of those items :D


	9. Zexion:Om nomming our skittles since '93

**E-d-I-t N-u-M-e-R-o D-e-U-x!:** oK I fixed this one up a bit, got rid of the typos and made screwed up sentences make sense.

Ok sorry, edit: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Remember my icon? Yuh.

You know what would be totally awesome? A Bridget Jones parody like this. Demy would be Bridget, Zexion would be Darcy and Axel would be…Daniel Cleaver. Couldn't think of his name for a second there…Or a Butterfly Effect one!

So don't shoot me if you see a crazy-ass parody like that pop up xD

One thing I noticed in this chapter: There's like, only a few bad words -cheer-

x-X-x Dem POV x-X-x

"Jesus, guys! Just because _I _hate him doesn't mean you have to go and kill him for me!!" I screamed, running over and scraping all of the cake off of Zexion's face.

I refuse to use the term 'ex-lover'; The bastard doesn't deserve it.

He gave me an innocent look with a very small smile.

Seeing that, plus the sad look in his eyes, made me want to grab him and snuggle him up!

But, Alas, I hate him, so I cannot.

I glared at him, before grabbing a huge rubber banded pack of happy birthday letters that arrived in the mail yesterday, from my backpack.

After that I stomped off to go to my next class.

--

During the class (Marine Biology), I was very distracted.

I was thinking about Zex; and kinda sorta about all the things we've been through.

Now I know we haven't been through a lot, but still.

I was also thinking of what he's been through, which made me start to feel guilty and crap; I must've shattered his pride the day I discovered his true identity…

Makes me sound like a secret agent :D

"Demyx, are you paying attention? Tell me, what is the scientific name for this fish?"

X-x-X Vin POV X-x-X

I've been waiting for him for some time now, it seems…

Zexion was still in the Vice Principal's office, attempting to get his ipod back.

After he had left again, I cleaned up all the cake and put it into a container so we could have more later.

During my next class, Mr. Bugenhagen asked me of Zexion's whereabouts again.

"Is he still off bugging the Vice?" He asked, and I merely nodded, smirking.

He did that creepy laugh of his and went to the front of the class again to continue his lesson.

Finally, the last class ended, and I wandered to the VP's office.

Right before I entered, I heard the VP say, "But son, you have to wait for your parents to come get it!" In a somewhat whiney voice.

I walked in and picked Zexion up again, who was still on his desk.

"Sir, Zexion is only here temporarily. His parents are back in Idaho, as are the rest of his family. Demyx Entwurf and I are somewhat his guardians for the time being." I explained.

Vice Principle Stuko sighed, before unlocking his desk drawer and handing back Zexion's iPod.

Zexion glared at him and snatched it back.

"I now get it; what he was trying to explain…He kept circling Idaho on my map, but he wouldn't say anything, so of _course_ I had _no_ idea what the crap he meant." He said, and I sighed.

"Well, yes. That is the reason he is here, because he is extra anti-social." I explained.

"We must leave now, goodbye, Mr. Stuko," I said, before leaving.

"Zexion, you dumbass." I said once we were safely out of the school.

"We're throwing you a party, by the way," I added after a long silence in the car.

Zexion looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Just because we gave you a cake at lunch does not mean that that was your 'party'." I explained, and he made an unhappy noise.

Once we go back into the house, Zexion immediately ran to the bathroom.

"You're not sick again are you?!" I asked, rather concerned.

The response I got was the sound of pee landing in the toilet water; Thank you Zexion, thank you.

Once he finished, he wandered back into his room to watch some show of his.

--

XxX Zex POV XxX

After peeing,(Stupid Vincent, thinking I was sick again) I walked into my room and turned the TV on to Mythbusters; the fathers of Epic Win.

Luckily, it was one of my favorite episodes; One of the pirate specials.

Right when they were calling one of the myths busted, I managed to fall asleep again, with my face in skittles, _again_.

XxX Vin POV XxX

About an hour and a half later, I went to check on Zexion.

What I found was rather amusing; Zexion practically spread out all over his bed, about 6 (A/N: Not trying to be cliché!)skittles glued to his face.

His mouth was wide open, and he was breathing through his nose; he was also drooling a bit.

One leg was straight up in the air against the wall, the other dangling off the bed.

His arms were randomly spread about.

Hastily, I rushed to get a camera, and when I re-arrived back with one, I took several pictures of the scene.

Hell, I can have fun, can't I?

When I was leaving the room, the doorbell rang.

When I opened it, the guests (who had volunteered to help set up the party)barged their way in.

It was Yuffie, Marluxia, Namine, Axel and Roxas, and Tifa.

"Try and be quiet, he has fallen asleep." I told them, and they all agreed before charging to his room to see his position.

He was currently halfway off the bed, his top half completely off the side.

His hair was dangling and you could see all of his small pale face; his mouth still wide open.

His face was also turning red from the blood rushing to his head.

After taking several more pictures (and a billion more from Yuffie), Axel and I moved Zexion back into his previous position.

"Good God! How much does that kid weigh? He's a fucking twig!!" Axel said after we got back into the living room.

"Well, yes, he has always been rather…twiggy." I said.

"God that kid needs to eat more! How old is he??"

"Hmm…I'd say that he is now…15?"

"15?! How the _hell_ is he in our grade?!" Axel was going berserk.

"How should we decorate the cake?" Namine interrupted, and I was thankful.

"Well, I noticed that he enjoys Wayne's World and the Soup…" Roxas said, counting on his fingers.

"Pfft, and skittles." Everyone chuckled at what Axel had said.("Zexion; Om nomming our skittles since 1993!" Marluxia smoothly added.)

"Well yes. That and he loves Chocobos. He used to have a pet one named Mitsu before his parents killed it." I added, and everyone looked horrified.

"He told me that one time, around the time right before he stopped talking completely,"I explained, hoping to get them to calm down.

"His parents _killed his chocobo?!_" Yuffie screamed.

"Let us just put plastic chocobos on the cake then? Tifa and Nam, how bout you guys go make the cake, while Yuffie and I decorate the room with black, red, white and purple streamers?" Marluxia suggested.

"What's with the colors? We're not going to a funeral or a death day party." Axel said, rather confused.

"Duh, they're his favorite colors!" Yuffie said, stretching the 'r' in 'colors' a bit to long.

"Yea, yea, whatever. I just find it weird that our little emo buddy is in love with Wayne & Garth, Chocobos, Mythbusters and _the Soup._ I mean, seriously, those are like the most anti-emo things ever!" Axel complained. (A/n: DUDE This is the third time today I've had the hiccups raawwrrrrfggggggg)

"Well, not really. The soup isn't anti-emo, really." Roxas shrugged.

"Oh, and how so?" Axel continued, raising a ridiculously short eyebrow.

"Well, whatever, let's just…get ready. We only have a few hours till everyone else shows up." I sternly said.

Everyone silently agreed and went to their stations; Namine and Tifa to the kitchen, Axel and Roxas to get booze and food, Marluxia and Yuffie to decorate the house, and me to clean it.

About an hour before we were expecting anyone, the doorbell rang.

"Someone, can you get that I'm in the middle of something!!" I yelled, since I was cleaning the toilet.

Namine was the one who volunteered to answer it.

XxX Nam POV XxX

Tifa and I were in the process of frosting the cake when someone rang the bell.

I heard Vincent yell something about someone getting the door because he was probably cleaning the toilet.

I volunteered, and when to the front door.

Unlocking and opening it, (Vincent was the real secure kinda guy…)I looked to see who our first arrival was.

It was Demyx.

His head was down, his arms behind his back, and his hair all wet and plastered to his face.

Well, it was raining, so that was obviously the cause for that.

He was also dressed very nicely, much nicer than he usually was at any party; he was wearing ripped jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a dress coat.

"D-demyx. You came. W-were you invited, hun?" I asked, pulling him into the house.

"C-come in before you catch a cold from this rainy weather," I said, smiling up at him.

He looked up and smiled weakly before answering me.

"U-uh…No, I wasn't. But, I need to talk to Z-zexion. If you don't mind…" He mumbled.

"U-uhm…"

"P-please! I feel absolutely terrible for what I've done…I need to apologize for what I've done!" He pleaded, even getting down on his knees.

"Demyx! Get up! Don't you dare beg! Yes you can go see him, he's in his room, come on…" I snapped, pulling him up and leading him to Zeku's room.

"Here…Don't do a _thing_ to him or I'll have Vincent on you faster than you can say 'Ah!'!" I told him.

"…'Ah!'? That's not very long…"

"Exactly!"

Demyx shuddered and slowly knocked on the door.

No answer.

He very slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

I heard him say "Zexion?" very faintly, before I skipped off back to the kitchen.

Having been so concentrated on the cake, it took me like, 20 minutes to remember to tell the others who had come.

Well, actually, Marluxia reminded me.

"So…who was at the door?" He asked when he came into the kitchen.

I stiffened before turning around and sighing.

"Demyx came to apologize to our little Zeku. He's currently in his room…" Tifa and Marls practically zoomed to Vincent and Yuffie, to tell them.

Eventually, we all ended up hovering around in Zexion's doorway, seeing Demyx curled up with Zexion, both of them sound asleep.

XxX Earlier, Dem POV XxX

I slowly and hesitatingly walked into Zexion's room, only to find him asleep.

In the greatest pose, too!

All spread out on the bed, one leg completely vertical up on the wall, both arms stretched out and the other leg straightened out on the bed.

His head was thrown back, his mouth gaping open, him breathing through his nose.

So, I set his present on his desk and carefully lay on his bed, hugging him close. A few minutes of this, and he unconsciously shifted around, curling up in a ball and clutching me tightly like a small child.

Grinning slightly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. (hell, I _ran_ here. Of course I'm tired!)

XxX 3rd POV XxX

"So…Should we leave him be?" Marluxia asked, glancing around at everyone.

"…Uh…Sure. For now, I suppose." Vincent responded, still staring.

(A/N: I'm at 1799 words right now and I'm goin for 2000, so I'm somewhat rambling xD 1814 words now…1816…)

"So…pictures, then?" Suggested Tifa.

"Yup yup yup!" Yuffie squealed, grabbing a camera out of nowhere and taking several pictures.

Just then, the doorbell rang again, and that meant that either the guests have arrived or Axel and Roxas needing help to get in with the supplies.

Luckily, it was the latter because we were obviously not completely ready for the party.(A/n:1911!)

After letting the two in, Tifa dragged the two towards the room to see the current scene.

"Well I'll be damned." Axel said, also starting to take pictures.

At that moment, another voice entered the vicinity.

"Hey, why the hell is everyone at this room like a moth to a light? Someone havin sex?" It was Reno, Axel's older brother.

When he saw what all the others were looking at, he was just plain confused.

"What's the big deal?" He asked.

Everyone sighed and sweatdropped. "You wouldn't understand…" Vincent said, before everyone left to the living room, leaving the two at peace.

--

2013 words :D


	10. Did somebody call for, RAINBOW BRITE!

**EDITEDDDDDDDDDDD (Again; X/IV/0VIII)**

**Ok, guys, I get it. You don't like the whole 'drug scene' in the end. Neither do I, ok!? I didn't have a choice in the matter. I had an old friend over who read it and asked me to put something like that into the next chapitre… Don't believe me? Her name's Candace Caine and I haven't seen her since I was in 5****th**** grade before her visit; which is 4 years. So, ok? I don't like it either. But unfortunately, I don't really see any other way to end the chapter (Really meaning I'm to lazy to thoroughly edit). Next chapter will be up soooooon hopefully. Depends; who here actually did that poll on my userpage doobie? Go do it, OR NO CHAPTERS FOR YOU, IN ANY OF MAH STORIES BETCHES!!**

**Love your now purple-haired cheez-it whore**

**P.S How come they changed the back of the cheez-it boxes?! I loved the 'get your own box' thing; it was so handy for silent responses xD I was talking to my mom about it and she said that that was the point; Them not putting it on anymore so I had to share x) Oh I edited the story a bit too!**

Yus. Brilliant. I was signing up for this site so I could download this house for the Sims2, right? For this anti-spam thing, it made me add 60+9 xD

This chapter has drugs in it a little bit, so if you don't like then…I'll alert you when to stop reading then, I guess.

Anyhow, I've got this other story in my head that I really want to get around to typing out… but I get way too lazy. It's like the only time I want to type it up is when I'm playing with legos. (Yes, legos PWN. Every time I stay home from school I get them out and I usually keep them out)

Another thing; I noticed that when I upload another chapter, some words are changed. Like for instance, I put 'add' and when I put it up, it says 'ad'. So if you see any spelling errors that are missing a letter or something, it's not my fault. Trust me; I'm a grammar freak, so yea.

Two more things, and that's it, I promise! When people spell the words 'wander' and 'losing' 'wonder' and 'loosing', It drives me **I-N-S-A-N-E**. Ok the last thing xD

The improper sentence thing. I am rarely able to read fanfiction that has incorrect punctuation or spelling, such as: "Whats wrong with you""Oh nothing I'm just really hyper WHEEEEEE"

RAWWWWR I HATE IT AND IMMA EAT ALL THUR HEADS OFF OM NOM NOM

Blame Caleb for this ranting, his grammar is terrible, as is his spelling, it drives me nuts.

AUGH one more thing! (I'm the most forgetful person in the world so don't be surprised at the end of the chap. that there are a billion other things I forgot to say up here) Oh crap! You see?! I just forgot it! xD OH NO WAIT. I remembered. I'm trying to cut down on swearing. Like srsly. There's WAAAAY too much of it in my writing and it needs to stop.

Oh lord, one more thing. I'm not purposely putting cliché things in here; like in the last chapter, Zeku being asleep with 6 skittles on his face. NOT ON PURPOSE!

TOOOOOOOOO THE STORY.

--

XxX Zex POV XxX

I woke up to a very fuzzy warm feeling.

Without opening my eyes, I snuggled closer to it.

"Mmm, Zeku… you're smelling extra… _skittley_ today… I might just have… to find them skittles in… a… full body cavity… search…to... find…" Mumbled something beside me, it's sentence trailing off into random mumbles.

My eyes shot open and I immediately looked at whom I was cuddling with.

Well then. I sure as hell didn't expect to be in Demyx's arms.

Being half asleep, I didn't really comprehend that at first.

A moment later, the current scene then soaked into my head, and I jumped from shock, landing on the floor with a loud _thunk_.

I steadily stood up and looked around, my eyes wide.

I noticed the gift that was on my bedside table (Wrapped in chocobo paper; how _cute_ -/sarcasm-), and slowly walked over to it.

Picking it up, I silently left the room.

I opened up the card that was taped to it and began to read:

_Dear Zex,_

_Sorry. _Zexion_, I meant _Zexion_. I'm sorry…for what I've done. I really regret doing it. Please forgive me… I don't know what I'd do if you don't forgive me. I guess I might become all emo and stuff, what do you think? Eh, no…it's not my thing. Anyway I guess I should just come out and say it. Write it, my bad. Well anyway, I LOVE YOU ZEKU!! And I miss you! Please forgive me!! I hope you like your present. Are you proud of me? I knew your birthday and what you like! Well, I hope you like it, anyway. Um…well, I'll stop writing now…I'm going to be late to be early, and I have to run to Vin's house since my car is in the shop…_

_Love Dem!_

I smiled just a tad bit at that, and folded up the letter before carefully putting it into my pocket.

On the way to the living room, I began to carefully undo the wrapping paper on the gift, all the while still in my white hoodie and light blue penguin pajama pants.

"Hey, mister. You are NOT supposed to open your presents early!!" Snapped the unfortunately familiar voice of Axel Flynn.(1)

"That's right, little buddy!" Came an almost identical voice. Said owner of voice snatched the gift out of my hands and held it above my head.

Great. Just what we need.

Two men with what seemed to be sinus and nasal infections.

"I'm Reno, yo. And you must be that Sexion kid, who's been all emoed out and shit!" The other person told me.

The urge to correct my name was so powerful at that moment, but I just imagined ripping his head off and feeding it to Larxene instead.

"I heard lots about you, yo. Axel was always like 'dude I beat the shit out of this kid today, this little emo punk and his starburst, yo!' and stuff…" He continued.

"Reno, shut up!" Axel growled, as I just shuffled past them into the living room. "What are you here for, anyway?" The booze." I heard them converse/fight.

I had not made it halfway into the room when I was tackled to the ground by a blur of black, green and tan and other colors…Yea, whatever. It was Yuffie, ok? So much simpler to describe.

"You're up, Zeku! We got all these cute pictures of you being asleep, then we got all these other cute pictures of you snuggling up with the Dems, and…" Yuffie, get off the poor boy. I wouldn't really care if you killed him, on his birthday party nonetheless, but I don't want to deal with a corpse in my house." Vincent interrupted.

Thanks, Vin.

Next time you're being all…strangled by Demyx, see what I do then!

Yuffie sighed, and got up off of me, helping me up in the process.

Just when I thought nothing else bad could happen, something did.

Marluxia was running to me to put a couple party hats on me (A/N: Like horns, you know, like all of us used to do at Peter Piper Pizza when we were little.), when he tripped over a stray, stale and rock hard peep.

Falling forward, he put his arms out in front of him, which _somehow_ caused him to pull my light blue pajama penguins down to my ankles.

And of course, it being _me_, Demyx just _had_ to walk in at that exact moment, still half asleep.

"Whoa_…That's_ hot..._"_ Was all me managed to mumble as he scratched his head.

I stood there, absolutely petrified, my face red enough to put both tomatoes and strawberries combined to shame.

Everyone in the room was silent, all staring at my grey boxers, that had zombies roaming around on them, eating innocent people's brains. There were a few that were eating chocobos, but I had made sure to scribble them all out with sharpies.

And then, of course; The doorbell rang.

"…U-uh, I'll get it." Roxas timidly said, and he slowly inched towards the hall where the door resided.

It was still silent enough to hear the door open and some greetings being said.

"Why is it so quiet?" I recognized the voice as Vexen's, and I blushed even more, if possible.

Several people entered, and it was all of our friends, including a couple of surprise guests; Vexen and Lexaeus.

I know Vincent has this _huge_ gun somewhere in his house, named after some god or dog or whatever… where is it when I need it most?!

"Hello, Zexion. Long time no see..." Lexaeus said after a moment or two or silence.

After all the other people began to stare, I finally looked down and noticed that our dear Marluxia seemed to be looking up my boxers. "They were right about big things coming in small packages..." He grinned.

'WTF is this shit?!' I thought, and I visibly did this weird...thing, body-movement of disgust...thing. Like a huge creeped-out twitch thing...yea...

I desperately wanted to move, but I couldn't because Fruity wouldn't remove his grip from my legs (he was like, embracing them!), and then he _seriously_ dared to waggle his eyebrows at me.

That set a lot of things in motion, such as: A very pissy Demyx, Vincent, and well, everybody except Axel, Reno and Larxene, who thought this was the funniest thing in the universe.

Demyx zoomed towards both me and Fruity and immediately picked me up; not caring how I looked doing this, I embraced Demyx like a piggy…stomach. A piggy-stomach! Or a koala. You know, like on it's...favorite food tree...I can't remember what it's called but you know what it is...EUCALYPTUS! A eucalyptus tree! You know how they like...hug that thing for their dear life? Yea, I looked like that on my euca-Demyx tree.

Naturally, my poor pajama bottoms were long forgotten on the floor.

"PAWS OFF MAH ZEKU, BETCH!" He yelled, running off in some other direction with me on him.

--

"What was _that?!"_ Yelled Vexen, and the others looked murderous.

Lexaeus was the one that actually made Marluxia pee his pants in fear.

"Oh Christ save me…" He whimpered.

Overall, they decided on not killing Pinky because none of them wanted to go to prison, so they agreed on just kicking him out for a period of time.

"You can come back for cake," Snapped Tifa.

I had not failed to notice that Vexen and Marluxia stared at each other for just a second too long (A/n: Yay 411!).

--

Eventually, we got around to dancing to my favorite tunes (Franz Ferdinand, the Killers, etc…)... and drinking.

I did get dressed, a little earlier, don't worry.

Lexaeus and Vincent were _very_ hesitant in letting me drink, but Axel convinced them otherwise ("Dude he might talk, it will be _good_ for him!").

So finally I got to have alcohol for the first time in my miserable life…

At first, it was dreadfully nasty. But after a few more drinks I just couldn't get enough!

All I can say is that I was really, _really_ tipsy, and Demyx seemed to look like an angel.

He had like, these awesome 'glamour sparkles' floating around him, and he looked absolutely radiant.

So I weaved over to him, where he was grinding with Reno.

Now that didn't make me very happy. So, I merely grabbed him and hugged him as tight as I could, my eyes clenched shut.

If I were sober, I would've done something must more sensible, like just make out with him.

He giggle and said something about me being cute or whatever.

Finally, Demyx yanked me off of him, and him and I began grinding.

--

(**STOP READDDDINNNNGG LIKE NOW**. **SHUT UP I HATE THIS PART TOO!!**)

After a while of that, an unknown hand grabbed both of us and dragged us into another spare bedroom.

In it was Axel, Xigbar, Luxord, Reno (He brought us), Demyx and myself.

The room was filled with tons of smoke, and I instantly realized that they were going to have me do drugs.

I don't know if I should be scared or excited or what…!

"Here, didn't think you'd wanna miss this…" Axel said, handing Demyx what I figured to be a joint.

I watched as he sucked in.

Once he was done, he turned to me and grinned, before handing it to me.

I stared at both it and him in confusion.

"Here, it's like a cigarette. Just suck a whole lot in and hold it in as long as you can before you let it out." Demyx explained.

It took me a good 5 minutes to get it right, and in that time, Xigbar and Luxord began making out.

"How's it feel?" Reno asked, but I didn't answer.

I was just staring at the now amazingly shiny red nail polish that was on Axel's fingers.

After a short while I finally shrugged as my answer.

--

XxX Reno POV XxX

After a while of getting stoned, Xigbar and Lux shooed us out of the room so they could screw.

None of us were really _that_ stoned; it was just Sexion starburst kid. He was stoned out of his mind, along with being totally drunk. I'm surprised he hasn't passed out yet! I'm proud of the little guy...

"Hey, cake, presents." Came the brooding vampire's voice.

Everyone wandered over to the table that had the cake and gifts.

Sexion was staring at Dem the whole time, even when he had to blow out the candles.

After a minute or two of just watching him stare, he slowly grabbed Demyx's head and pounded their lips together, both proceeding to make out.

That surprised _everyone, _yet no one, at the same time.

After _that_ little episode, we finally got him to blow out the candles.

He never got to open his gifts though; shame.

He passed out right in the middle of the cake, while Tifa and Nam were serving it too!

Overall, this party was pretty cool.

Oh, the vampire guy is yelling at me for something...I _should_ probably listen, _but..._Nah.

Hmm...We forgot about that pink headed fruit, didn't we? Oh well. Like _I_ care.

--

ok, uber tired. I have French homeworkkkk. I just realized Zex never really said hi to Lex and Vex, and poor Marly was forgotten outside. TIRED. I'm going to bed. I will really proofread this tomorow, but right NOW, i need sleep. Night night, ILU.

(1) Lol Flynn, Quinton Flynn? Get it? It's the dude who voices both Reno and Axel xD That's my half-sister's last name…Or is it spelled Flynne?

LET'S GO REVIEW -boom boom boomboomboom- LET'S GO REVIEW -boom boom boomboomboom-


	11. A Second Chance for Childhood

**Edit:**

**! ! ! You guys think it's _OVER_?! No way! I still have…like 4 chapters to go, buddy! You're not getting rid of me that easily!! Don't leave me though! I was just randomly bringing the question up, I swear, since the idea came to me a day ago and wouldn't leave me alone and I'd knew I'd forget about it! Don't scare me like that xD**

The BEST thing just happened. I was just lying there on the couch, the laundry basket over my head (Don't ask), when all of a sudden my kitty squeezes in under with me. She crawls across my face then gets comfy on the left side of my face where she begins to clean both herself and me. She licked my face and my hand xD So we just lay there for like, and hour or so. I left he under the basket just now…oh, here she is! She's on my lap now; so fuzzy and warm…

Ohmygod guys…I'M SO SORRY. 4 WEEKS AND A DAY DX Forgive me?! Ok good. You'll hate me now… Did you know I absolutely loathe the Naruto and Twilight series? Just getting that out there. I like Harry Potter too, up until it sucked (end of the 5th book. Anything after that is pure shit)

Holy cow. What a lie, I haven't updated for a bleedin month. I better get crackin!

--

X-xx-X

Zex POV

X-xx-X

X-Bgm: Because- the Beatles, yo-X

"I dunno, yo, should we wake them? They're kind of in the cake."

"No, let's not. The longer they're passed out in it the more germs there will be for that vile, perverted Marluxia boy to eat,"

"Vexen!...What a brilliant idea, man!"

"Of course it's brilliant it came from my-"

"Shut up, you old hag. I am _not_ eating that cake with that stupid little emo ass skittles in it, or with Demyx in it either, for that matter."

"What, still mad about being kicked out by a woman?"

"Shut the hell up you blonde fag-bitch!"

"You're calling _me_ a fag? Look who's talking!!"

I finally slowly lifted my head up and stared at the three other men in the room, the fourth being Demyx, whom was passed out in the cake next to me.

Reno glanced over at me before grinning. "Hey, party boy, how ya feelin'?" He asked, walking over and painfully clapping me on the back.

His talking though, hurt my head like a bitch. I quickly wrapped my arms over my head and put my head down to where my chin was touching my chest.

He laughed at me, before saying, "Hangovers suck, don't they?" and laughing again.

I glared at him, but it didn't last long as a huge gust of wind that came from an open door somewhere blew in and made me shiver like the day I first arrived.

I wondered why I was shivering so, because I vaguely recalled being clothed in warm articles of clothing.

I looked down at myself, only to see that I was in nothing but my boxers. Meaning, everyone could see all the scars that littered my torso and arms that I had gotten, yet deserved, several years prior.

Everyone awake, meaning Marluxia, Vexen, and Reno, seemed to notice that I had spaced out while staring at my chest, and they looked in the same area.

When they examined my torso for a few moments, they merely raised their eyebrows at me. This caused me to immediately look away, at Demyx.

I turned a perfect shade of red as I realized that Demyx was in nothing but a sock, and immediately looked in some other random direction, silently hoping that him and I did nothing.

"Don't worry, Sex, after you had a few joints we sang happy birthday, you made out with a very nude Dem and passed out in the cake. He molested you very drunkenly for a few moments before passing out too, yo," Reno explained, obviously somehow still thinking my name was Sexion.

We all stared at him, before Vexen finally decided to correct him. "His name is Zex-"

I waved it off though, and walked out of the room to quickly empty my bladder.

"Oh hey wait Sex! Don't you want to open your presents now?" Reno asked, running after me, even having the nerve of barging into the bathroom while I was peeing. This caused me to jump a bit as I turned my head to face him, but as a reply, I merely grimaced and shrugged.

"Ok, cool man, let's go!" He then said, grabbing my arm and starting to drag me out of the bathroom while I was still peeing.

I nearly actually cussed at him, but instead I merely punched him to let me go, so I could at least pull my boxers back up. Once I did that, and washed my hands, Reno grabbed my arm again and continued running out of the bathroom with me flying in the wind behind him.

He dropped me in the middle of the wooden floor of the kitchen, which is where I woke up. I saw him run over to the table of where there were gifts addressed to me. Looking over to it as well, I noticed that it was a-shockingly-huge pile.

He somehow managed to grab _all_ of them, before skipping over(I could just _see_ the little patches of grass and flowers that would appear under his feet while he did so…), and dropping them all on me. The pile was so shockingly huge that I had to dig my way out, and only then was my head visible.

Reno disappeared somewhere again, and this time I noticed that Demyx had disappeared as well. I found them-or rather, heard them-not a moment later, though.

"WAKE UP GUYS WAKE UP GUYS IT'S PRESENT TIME!!" I heard both their voices, plus the accompaniment of Axel.

After about five minutes of this, I managed to fall back asleep through it since no one else had entered the room, and Vexen and Marluxia seemed to be getting fond of one another. So, laying my head on a stray gift wrapped in zombie wrapping paper, I drifted back to sleep.

It only seemed like I was asleep for a few seconds though, considering that I was woken up by the banging of pots and pans.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! IT'S GODDAMN PRESENT TIME!!" Demyx screamed, wacking a red pot with a wooden spoon. I never seen him so…worked up about something so simple as presents. Oh wait…He must really want me to open his.

Sighing, I slowly slid down into my present cave and closed my eyes, wanting to get rid of the noise. It was _not_ helping my headache at all. Not meaning to, I once _again_ fell asleep.

And _once again_, I was woken up in what seemed to be only a few minutes. This time, somehow tugged the single chunk of hair that was visible through the hole in the top of the present mountain. "Hey, wake up, kiddo." Axel said, after I made a few pained hisses.

I looked up and glared at him, but that was cut off by a huge wrapped up fancy box that was shoved in my face. "OPEN OURS FIRST!" Reno and Axel yelled in unison, hopping up and down excitedly.

I sighed, before smirking a bit and taking the gift, carefully unwrapping it.

It turned out to be one of the most absurd yet useful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

"It's this anti-flammable stuff! So when we come around, nothing of yours will catch on fire!" Axel explained eagerly.

It was this large bottle of spray, red label with shocking yellow print.

I stared at them for a moment, the product for another moment, then them again, before I began laughing.

That's twice in one year. This place was really doing something to me, I swear.

Apparently, everyone else thought so too. They looked at me weird for a few moments, before relaxing and smiling, smirking or whatever.

After I finished, I grabbed another present, this one from both Cloud and Leon. I opened the box, only to quickly put the lid back on, and take it back off, then put it back on, repeat process several times. Inside was a small fluffy chocobo chick, sleeping soundly.

After a while I finally just took the chick out and hugged it to my chest for what seemed like hours.

Once done with that, I gently put the chick into the box once more, with the lid off this time, before glomping Cloud and Leon, hugging them as tight as can be.

"He's…Purring." Cloud pointed out, looking down at me as I indeed did purr.

Finally after that scene, I went back to opening presents.

Xigbar and Xaldin's came next. What was inside made Leon ridiculously jealous. It was a huge gunblade type thing, only it shot out(Rainbow :D) paintballs. I couldn't help but have a moment of awkward maniacal laughter, freaking everyone out a little bit.

Xemnas and Saïx were actually nice enough to buy me a damn CAR. Xemnas was _rich_, apparently, and had to spend some of the money somehow. I quickly ran out the door towards the black convertible, screams of 'GET BACK HERE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR LICENSE!' following behind me. They actually had to get me with my own paintball gun to let go, but they let me keep the keys.

Roxas, Namine, and Tifa all chipped in and got me a fucking huge statue of me, made of skittles. The most shocking part of it though was that it was of when I was real little, when I first moved to Idaho and met Vincent. I was standing there, grinning like a maniac because I helped Vexen asplode a toilet in the boy's bathroom.

Everyone believed that this was the most…interesting gift, but Demyx thought it adorable, and had the nerve to go over and start slurping all over my skittles. I literally just stood up and shoved him off, before protectively climbing onto it and hugging it with all my might.

Then came the gift from Lex and Vex…

A kit of explosives, a chemistry set and a mini-cloning machine. Ohhhhhh the fun I will have…-insert more evil cackling-

What is it with everybody being so damn rich around here? Sora and Riku bought be about a billion books. I got a brand new car that I can't even drive, a skittle statue of me, anti-flame stuff(which I immediately sprayed on my books), a very bitchin' paintball gun, and a baby chocobo. So far. All that was left was Vincent and Yuffie, and Demyx.

I went to grab Demyx's half unwrapped gift,(If you recall, it had been taken away from me earlier yesterday) because I couldn't find Vin and Yuffie's anywhere.

What was inside shocked me, that was for sure.

It was ALL of my favorite bands on a few CD's, and ALL of my favorite shows on DVD…and the traditional bag of skittles. I felt all bubbly warm inside, and hugged all my presents to my chest, with the exception of the now awake chocobo that was now named Mitsu.

"Heeeeyyy!! Don't you wanna see ours?!" Yuffie yelled, panicking and most likely feeling unloved.

I nodded a bit vigorously, making me even more dizzy, since I still had that hangover.

"Ok, ok! Let's go!" She screamed, running over and picking me up. Apparently, I was so light that she was able to carry my like a toddler.

Once outside, I immediately saw my gift and got psycho giddy again.

Vincent somehow must of remembered that I've always had a thing for those little plastic playhouses for children, since there was a gigantic one next to a swing set. There was even a sign in the 'front lawn' of the plastic mansion that said 'fuck off' on it. I quickly ripped myself from Yuffie's grip and hid in the house, exploring every little bit with glee.

I guess it comes with the whole 'didn't get to be a child at that age so you act like one now' package. Which is true, really. You know…Abused to hell and back during my childhood, and by the time I was taken away I had to stay in a stupid dull orphanage for a year or two before I got adopted by my now step-parents, or Axel's aunt and uncle. And by then…I was in 6th or 7th grade I suppose. No childhood left for me! Nope! And ever since I had stopped speaking, everyone assumed me to be misanthropic. So of course I had no friends, who wants to be friends with someone not allowed to talk?

(Lol I'm at 2008 words!-shot-)

As I continued to explore, I heard the others laughing at my enjoyment. Not laughing _at_ me I don't think…Right? I stopped romping around for a few minutes to try and listen to what they were saying.

"Ha! I'd be surprised if we saw him at all for the rest of the day. He seems to really like this thing." It was Marluxia this time. Everyone had known about this giant house thing, those bastards, so he got me a television to go in here so I could watch movie or stuff, like Demyx's gift.

At the top floor, there were even windows to peer out of, this thing was so fancy. So that's what I did. I began watching everyone to see what they were doing. Just talking mainly. Cloud was sucking up to Mitsu, while Leon and Xigbar were checking out my paintball gun.

"He's watching us," I heard someone faintly say. It turned out to be Xaldin, who had pointed me out. I quickly dropped to the ground, making my head disappear visibly from the window, causing everyone to laugh.

Eventually, I was joined in my new house by Demyx, Yuffie and Mitsu, where we had our own little sleepover. Bastards were right, they weren't going to see me for the rest of the day.

-elsewhere, 3rd POV-

"Reno, what the FUCK did you give to Zexion last night?! He's been acting ridiculous all day and I do _not_ appreciate it!" Vincent snapped, holding Reno against the wall by his throat.

"Nothing that should have him acting like this-I _swear!_" Reno assured him, panicking. "G-go ask him yourself! I bet he'll have an answer for you!" He quickly added, starting to struggle for air.

"Fine. But if he doesn't have a good explanation, you're as good as dead you asshole," Vincent growled, storming out of the house.

He walked over to the mini mansion, before knocking on the door. Fortunately for him, Zexion was in fact the one who answered. He looked groggy as if he had just awoken from his slumber.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you? I just wanted to ask-" He was interrupted as Zexion shoved a well prepared message in his face. He had a feeling that something like this would come up so he prepared a letter for Vincent.

It explained why he was acting all psycho and cheery. In a nutshell all the reason was because he had never had such a thrilling birthday party with actual friends. With his step-parents, all his parties just included them and a few relatives; he never had friends due to the fact 'that I'm not allowed to talk.' That was how the letter finished out, besides the 'so having a party like this made me ridiculously giddy. I'm sorry for worrying you.'.

So in the end, Vincent was pulled inside the 'house' to join to sleepover, all falling asleep happy.

--

LOVE ME.

Anyway, what would you guys think if I did a prequel to this?


	12. Re: Unexploded Cow

Revised! Guess what, I should be putting the first chapitre of the prologue up soon too! :3

My pinky is twitching again. Hey why don't you guys go give out free rice? **freerice DOT COM**

OH AND THERE WILL BE A BIT OF OOCness at the end, so sorry for that. Watch for a psyco Cloud.

"TALKING,"  
'NOTE'

--

Several months later, after Zexion's wangtabulous birthday, it had reached the month of October. It also marked an one year anniversary for his arrival.

At the moment, Zexion, Demyx and Vincent were discussing the very important matter of what they should be for Halloween, it being only a few days before said holiday.

Vincent decided on being either a turk, or a cool video game character named Nero the Sable (He's my fav character from Dirge of Cerb; I like him even more than Vinnie, and that _saying_ something x] ).

He eventually decided on _both. _He would dress as a turk, yet have Nero's mask and messy hair, and have his arms pulled over his shoulder for lack of use, once again like Nero.

Demyx decided to be a Nudist! Poseidon ("How the _hell_ are you going to do that?" Vincent asked. "I don't know, but either way it will be cool and-" Give Zexion an erection to last a lifetime," Vincent began laughing, causing Zexion to turn as red as Axel's and spray him in the eyes with hairspray).

Zexion, not having much say in this of course, was going to be a chocobo. He had said (Wrote a note) that he wanted to be Sweeney Todd, though.

"But Zexy you love Chobos, don't you think you'd want to be one?" Demyx asked him, raising an eyebrow.

'no.'

"But-"

'no.'

"B-but!"

'_NO_! SWEENEY TODD, DAMMIT! Please.'

Demyx sighed, "Ok...Fine! You can be your stupid Sweeney Todd,"

--

So, six days later, they got into their costumes and went trick and or treating( Zexion and Axel did all the tricking, but Zexion somehow managed to get the most candy out of all of them).

But…_Before_ that…

-Vin POV-

-hours beforehand-

Zexion, at the moment of Demyx's 'mood swing', had been changing into his costume somewhere yonder.

In other words, the bathroom.

"Vincent?" I looked at Demyx while fixing up my arms.

"Yes?" It was muffled though, seeing as I had a mask on that covered my forehead, nose, mouth, and well…most of my face except huge areas around my eyes.

"…Do you think that Zexion actually loves me? Or that he's just…using me for his own happiness? Since you know, that was the reason he came here anyway..." He looked ridiculous, but I could see his point.

Zexion _is_ the kind of person to do that kind of thing…But to Demyx?... No.

Right?

Too bad Demyx didn't notice Zexion behind him, listening to everything he was saying.

His reaction sure as hell was a great way to find out the answer.

Demyx was tackled to the ground by Zexion not a second later, and backhanded.

"**Don't you **_**dare **_**say that I don't love you!!"** He roared. We all sat there in silence for a while, time seeming to have frozen. Zexion climbed off of Demyx and stormed out of the house, hands fisted, bloody barber's knife in hand.

Wow, that sure as hell is going to scare some little kids. If I saw a pissed off Sweeney Todd stomping around with a shaving knife with real blood,(Pigs blood, _pigs blood!_ He ordered it online) I'd piss my pants.

Ok, no I wouldn't, but I'd be shocked.

But even more shocking than that, was obviously that he had…Spoken. But seeing as he was ridiculously pissed off, as he did in fact _scream_ that, I highly doubt he'll be saying anything else sometime soon.

"Demyx?" I asked a while later, maybe fifteen minutes.  
"Yea?" He asked through his tears.  
I sighed. "Let's just... Go to Axel and Reno's."  
"Yea..."

We finished getting ready, Demyx only having to jump into the shower for a quick second. I suggested that he should put a weird cover up on himself, like maybe a creepy smiling Mickey Mouse mask (Molesty Mouse) or something, but he declined.  
At first.  
He took my suggestion, and actually did get a very creepy Mickey (Molesty) Mouse mask and strap it on his crotch.

Afterwards,  
we finally went to Axel and Reno's. Though it was in silence, we both knew that it was best nothing was said. Knowing that Zexion would be either there, or candy-snatching already (With the mood he's in, I bet he'd be threatening them with his razor if they didn't give him a lot of sweets), we decided to walk rather hastily.

Once there, we got quite a shock; we walked in on both Reno and Axel doing each other.

Demyx yelped, and I just rubbed my temples.

"Where's your costume?! And where's Zexy, is he here?" Demyx asked for me, since you know, I kind of couldn't.

"Yea, he's in the back having a meltdown," Axel said, once they made themselves proper.

Demyx gasped, "What? Oh no…"

"Oh, hey guys, Zexion's out in the back asleep. What did you do to him? He practically ran into the house looking ready to raise hell. Then after a few seconds of being pissed a weird look of realization came over him and he looked horrified and started sobbing like a small abused child, ("Not funny!" Demyx hissed) thus him now asleep in the corner of the backyard," Leon had appeared, that being what he said.

Demyx looked at the ground in shame.

"I—I suggested the idea of him not really loving me… Like, only using me for his own mental happiness…" He said, it being almost inaudible.

There was silence for a few moments, before Axel broke it.

"But why would that piss him off?"

"Why wouldn't it? He really does love him, and plus, he actually heard him say it," I told them, and they all turned their gaze to Demyx.

"So what'd he do?" Cloud, this time.

Demyx coughed before answering this time.

"He punched me, and told me to never say I don't love him. It was then that he ran off…"

"Oh…Wait, what?" All four other males, Leon, Cloud, Axel and Reno, asked in unison.

"Yea…"  
"Wait! Why… Why would he be a sniveling idiot then?"

None of us had an answer, but Leon hit him across the back of the head.

"He probably realized what he had done, and must loathe himself for it," I explained, having temporarily taken my mask off.

The next thing we all knew was he had run out to the backyard, no doubt to find and comfort his Zexion.

--

X-x Dem POV plz x-X

Once I had reached the backyard, I immediately began searching for my sleeping Zexion.

I almost instantly did, and once I did so I charged over to him, accidentally crashing into him. He awoke with a squeak, not a second after I fell on my butt, his whole body between my legs and my arms embracing him.

He slowly looked up at me, and I noticed that he seemed to be shaking in what seemed to be fear.

"Oh! …Don't worry, I'm here," I told him, nuzzling my cheek to his. "What are you afraid of?"

He didn't answer nor fail to notice my wince of pain from the bruise that had formed from his punch.

He gently rested his hand on my face, and I put my own hand on top of it.

I gently gave him butterfly kisses all over his cheek, causing him to turn a cute pink and to grin ever so slightly.

But then, a neighbor's dog began barking like mad, causing Zexion to panic. '_So that's what he's so afraid of… I sure hope that it's a natural fear of dogs.'_

"Hey, hey, shhh, it's ok," I reassured him.  
"… I'm… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that," I told him, hugging him even closer to me, if possible. He laid into my hug, a small smile on his face, which disappeared when the dog began barking again.

"Hey, SHUT UP!!" I screamed at the stupid thing.

--

We just sat there for a while, Zexion, whose eyeliner was now ridiculously smeared, falling back asleep.

I watched Snorkel pace around the backyard for a while, and an idea popped into my head.

I softly nudged him awake, "Hey, want to ride Snorkel?" I quietly asked him, and he nodded, grinning like a dork.

I helped him up and we wandered over to Snorkel, who seemed already attached to Zexion.

"You're officially the God of Chocobos!" I told him, and he merely blushed while he climbed onto Snorkel.

I sat on a swing while I watched Zexion and Snorkel trot around; Zexion lying with his cheek on her head, his arms wrapped around her neck, his eyes closed.

"Hey! Todd, Poseidon! Let's go snatch some candy and scare the shit out of little kids. Rude's here now, doesn't he look fuckable?" Reno shouted from the arcadia door, gesturing to a toga-clad Rude.

Zexion turned his head to him and gave him a :3 smile, before nodding vigorously.

I stood up and ran to the chocobo, helping Zexion off.

We got our candy bags (Zexion's being a lavender pillowcase with an Ultra! Adorable Eeyore on it, it saying 'I need a hug' on the side) and joined the others outside.

Roxas had showed up, and he and Axel were conjoined to Reno's hip, literally. Reno was a huge magnet, and both Axel and Roxas were big fluffy chocobo chicks.

Cloud was the Heath Joker. He was so good as him that it was horrifying. Leon was the Dark Knight because his voice was gruffer. (1)

--Several hours later, and we have ourselves a hyper Zexion **(And maybe a day or two after the revision and we have a whole new story on what happened **_**during**_** the trick or treating!!)**--

Well it's true! He got the most candy out of all of us, and ate a _lot _of it.  
A lot meaning all of Cloud's, Leon's, Rude's, Vincent's, Saïx's, Xemnas', Xaldin's, and Vexen's! (Not Lexaeus' though. Shocking, right? Lexy has a sweet tooth!)

"Zexion, you're acting like you've never eaten candy in your life!" I giggled.  
"Axel, his parents fed him once a week. Candy? Ha! His step-parents are strict dentists… Only allowing like, one skittle a day, so-" Vexen was explaining. He had been interrupted by Lexaeus' cell going off, and announcing that it was in fact, Zexion's step parents.

"Hello?"  
"Lex, honey, I know you're somewhere with Zexion! You better take his candy away from us!" His mother yelled. "Um…" Was all Lexaeus said, before holding the phone in the air, so that she could hear the psycho Zexion zooming around the house, laughing like a manic.

There was a loud gasp on the other end of the phone, which Lexaeus put on speaker.  
"How much did he have?! Who all is there?!" She screamed.

It was at that moment that Reno and Axel came crashing back in with a couple of kegs.  
"Who is that?! Did they say kegs?!" She panicked.  
"Mrs. Ishida, we are having a small Hallow's Eve after party. Do not worry, Zexion will be perfectly fine. Good night," Lexaeus explained, then hung up.

Reno and Axel set the kegs up in the middle of the floor, there being six in all.

Zexion claimed one to himself, lying under it and letting the tap just run into his mouth.  
When we tried to move it away from him, he latched on with his hands, him being under it(duh), and was also dragged.

When he finished the whole keg (by himself!:O), he seriously practically had a heart attack. Not used to this much… Spazz?  
But luckily, Larxene zapped him with something and that _somehow _saved him.

--

But it really wasn't until he fed some beer to _both_ Snorkle and Mitsu, and when he got his hands on his paintball gun, that we had to panic.

Mitsu, still being a bit little, was going fucking _insane_, running around in circles. Snorkel kept following people, spitting on them and such.

Zeku was all like, bouncing off of all the drunken Demys and the stoned Renos and everyone else! It was really exciting until I got hit in the ass a couple times by rainbow paintballs.

Everyone was horrified, and nobody knew what to do… Until THE DEMYX came along!!

I threw him down and fucked his brains out! Thrice!

So in the end, there were a few (gigantic!!) holes in the walls, and chocobo and Zexion tracks.

--

X-x-X 3rd POV plz X-x-X

In the morning though, Vincent wasn't very happy to find two chocobos eating random things in his kitchen and living room.  
He shooed them outback and lifted his arcadia door back up.

"Demyx, You have your own house. Why did you not go and screw there?" He asked the now waking Demyx.

"Well, for one thing, I lost the house key and for another, I've been naked all night and had to rid my poor Zexion of his killer erection. Plus it made him settle down," He explained once he was more awake.

Vincent only sighed before smiling slightly, and glancing over to his sleeping friend, curled up on top of Demyx.

"He said my name this time," Demyx said after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"He said my name as he came. All three times! The first time, he made no noise at _all_,"

"Ah,"

"Yyyyup,"

"Mmhm…!" It wasn't Vincent who said this, nor was it Demyx.

Both mentioned look to Zexion who was smiling, genuinely, his eyes still closed.

"Zexion?" Vincent asked.

"Yes…?"

"You're voice sounds better now that you've gone through puberty," He chuckled. He began actually laughing though once he saw the blush adorn Zexion's tired face, and when he was flipped off by the same person.

Demyx began laughing too, before he lifted his head and gave Zexion a passionate kiss.

"Hey. Stop it," Vincent playfully snapped. "Fuck each other on your own time,"

"You're right. Let's get everyone together and have a celebratory huge breakfast made special by Vinnie," Demyx giggled as he stretched some more. "And then a huge orgy afterwards!"

"Excuse me?" Vincent asked.

"Yea, that'd be nice… How about skittle soufflé, or maybe just a skittle and ham sandwich?" Zexion suggested, sitting up now as well. "Hmm, or a skittle omelet," He added.

"Hey, Zexy?"

"Yus?"

"Why the sudden…?"

"I HAD A DREAM," Zexion said, over dramatizing a weird version of MLK's speech.

"That I was going to be saved from the hell I had been born into, and find a happy family to live with… Then grow old with my lover and have dozens of kids that had my eyes and my lover's nose and…!" He bowed repeatedly, naked as the day he was born.

"But men can't get preg-"THEN GET A DAMN VAG! Because there's no way in hell that I'm getting pregnant! You are the woman!" He snapped, poking Demyx's nose.

Demyx just laughed before picking Zexion up like a koala again, both still nude, and walking out the front door to manually grab their friends for breakfast.

"We expect a full skittle gourmet banquet when we come back, our dear Sex Vampire!" Zexion said, saluting him with a wooden spoon.

"Whatever, the skittles will melt when I- Oh I give up. Just tell Cloud and Leon that you jacked Snorkel, and Axel and Reno to go naked to the karaoke club in Canada!" He shouted back.

"WILL DO!"

--

**Axel and Reno's house:** _Who answered the door:_ Rude. _His reaction:_ neutral. _Party gathered:_ Axel, Reno, and Rude. _Message:_ "We're on strict orders to tell you two to go to Canada, sing karaoke naked and piss on yourselves to ward off moose!"  
**Cloud and Leon's house: **_Who answered: _A very nude Leon. _His reaction: _…_ Their reaction: _!!! :D._ party gathered: _Cloud and Leon._ message: _"We have taken Snorkel hostage. Skittle orgy at Vin's_"_

**Xemnas' house: **_Who answered: _Saïx_. His reaction:_!_ Their reaction:_ …!_ Party gathered:_ Saïx and Xemnas. _Message: "_Orgy at Vin's. Bring paperclips."

**Marluxia's house:**_ Who answered: _Vexen._ His reaction:_ !!!_ Their reaction:_ **!?**_ Party gathered: _Vexen and Marluxia and a potted plant_. Message:_ "We are the flower Nazis, skittle orgy at Vin's."

**Xaldin's house:**_ Who answered:_ Luxord._ His reaction: _Howdy! _Their reaction:_ …:D howdy._ Party gathered: _Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Larxene_. Message: _"you all sleep together? Flower burning at Vin's with skittle orgy afterwards"

**Sora and Roxas' house: **_Who answered: _Riku. _His reaction: _ZzZzZz _Party gathered:_ Sora, Riku, Roxas. _Message: "just shut up and come both to and at the skittle orgy"_

**Yuffie's apartment:**_ Who answered: _her dog, Gibbles. _His reaction: _food plz. _Their reaction:_ :D hey buddy!_ Party gathered: _Yuffie and Gibbles. _Message: _"Skittle fuck at your boyfriends'"

**Watergate Hotel: **_Who answered: _Security. _Their reaction: _SDKJFHSDLHGLK!! –keyboard smash- _Their reaction: _Oh shit! Run, run the fuck away! _Party eventually gathered: _Lexaeus. _Message: _"Hurry up let's go let's go let's go!!!"

(A/n: I think I missed a few… Oh well.)

--

"Talking Zexions, naked karaoke and skittle banquets, oh my!" Sang an over excited Yuffie, as she, Demyx and Zexion, and all of their other friends walked down the street back to Vincent's house. Cloud looking the most relieved as he had thought he had truly lost his Snorkel. Oh, and both Marluxia and Leon and Xigbar joined Demyx and Zexion in their naked escapades.

Lexaeus had to carry Xigbar, since he had been tazered in the ass by security at Lex's hotel.

"Holy shit," Zexion commented as he looked at the nude Leon.  
"PAWS OFF, SENSITIVE BACON CLAM!" Shouted a protective Cloud, how immediately leaped upon Leon's shoulders and threatened everyone with Zexion's wooden spoon. Every chance he got, you would hear a 'clonk!' coming from Zexion's head as he was hit with a spoon.

--

"Oh, holy crap…" Said Vincent, when they arrived.

"I think I blew my foot off!" Sang Zexion.

"Not what I meant, Achmed," Vincent sighed, but chuckled nonetheless.

--

While they were out and about, Vincent set up a _huge_ table that fit everyone, and gone out and bought McDonald's. He had even stuck skittles in all the pancakes, butter, syrup, sausage muffins and such.

They all ate their rather interesting breakfast joking with each other and stuff, laughing when Roxas hiccupped and a skittle flew out of his mouth.

When they were all done, they did in fact have that skittle orgy, minus the flower burning.

They took all of Zexion's skittles (including the statue of him; they took a picture of it first) and shoved them into a blender so as to make enough fore-play sauce or whatever.

Once that was in order, everyone had a fantastic super orgy with skittles!

--

"Demyx?" Asked a panting Zexion, who just orgasmed for what seemed like the twentieth time in the last two days. (He was close; it was his twelfth! –shot-)

"Yea?" Demyx asked him back, kissing him again.

"I love you,"

-End-

--

Epic.

It's done. THUH ENDUH. I was going to have some epic journey to an insane asylum where Zex meets the oh so quirky Patch Adams but…Meh. Now comes the prologue! I bet you're all so excited!-/sarcasm-

REVIEW.

I support Joker/Batman XD But I think that the Joker tops.

3338 words.


End file.
